


Stay With Me

by Bean_lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_lance/pseuds/Bean_lance
Summary: Don’t know how to sum this up much• You can find all my works also on wattpad at Minigod255 ~ More chapters are up there with music added• I will update my works on here at least two times a week. Enjoy ~





	1. One

Silence by Marshmello blasted through out Lances room.  
Pictures shattered across the floor, dresser tipped over against the door. Blood dropped from his hands, dents in the metal of the bathroom door.

"And I've never had someone to call my own, I'm so used to sharing." 

The lyrics drowned out his yells of pain, of anger.

Of hate.

"Love only left me alone, but I'm at one with the silence. I found peace in your violence." 

Hands roughly running through his hair, tugging on it angrily. He slid down against the wall. He hated how he was. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He just wanted his dad to love him for who he was.

He felt bad about himself. And he hated it all. He over heard his dad talking with a friend of his when he went to visit. "I know he's my son, but, really? He's into guys that's not normal....not for someone that's part of my family." Those words kept echoing in Lances head. He wanted them out. He wanted it to all stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And Iv'e been quiet for so long..."

The lyrics dragged on, Lance dropped his head in his hands, eyes closed shut as tears rolled off his face, dropping to the cold floor.

Keith walked past Lances room, hearing the blasting music, he peers through the small glass window. Eyes wide, he spots Lance. Dropping the books he held, he pushed at the door, the dresser slowly moving away, leaving enough space for Keith to get in. He almost trips over it, but that doesn't stop him from getting to the one he cared so much about... the one he loved with everything he had. The one he'd give anything to. Just for him to be happy.

He stepped over the broken glass, kneeling beside Lance he made him look up at him. 

"Lance..." He began. " Keith hated seeing Lance like this, tears forced to spill but he wouldn't let them. "What made you this way?"  Lance gave him a look. Keith didn't need to hear anything from him. Lances dad was never one of being supportive of Lances sexuality. Keith hated him for it. 

"I'm sorry." He says in a hushed tone, right next to Lances ear. He sat in front of him, pulling Lance between his legs he wrapped his arms around him, tightly. A hand rubbing the back of Lances head, the other rests on his back. "I hate seeing you like this...." 

Lance pulled back, looking at Keith with irritated eyes, cheeks stained with dry tears. 

"I hate him. I hate how he makes me feel like this. I hate how he makes me hate myself. I hate him so much." His voice cracked. 

Keith couldn't take it. He wanted to punch something, no, someone. So bad. 

He hated the thought of how it must be like to have a dad hate how you are. He hated how it had to be Lance that had to go through this, he hated it all. 

"I mean this when I say it, if I could switch places with you I would. You shouldn't be going through this. You don't deserve this. You're too nice, to kind hearted. You care and love too much to deal with this. I get he's you're dad but he's an asshole. He should respect your choice. He doesn't have to support it, just at least respect you and how you choose to live." He growls. 

Lance was quiet for a long time, Keith had thought he had fallen asleep, then he spoke.

"C- can I sleep with you tonight.... please? I don't wanna sleep alone." Lances breath was still shaky, though he had stopped crying now.

"Anything for you." Keith replied softly. He helped Lance up, making sure he didn't step in any glass. 

Lance had a tight grip on Keith's hand. Like, if he were to let go, he'd break down right there. Or, he would drift out of reach form Keith.

Once they made it to Keith's room, he locked the door. Even though Lance wasn't physically hurt, he helped him out of his clothes, giving him a larger hoodie that Keith would never grow into, and a pair of black shorts to sleep in. 

"You feeling any better?" Keith asked cautiously. He sat next to Lance. 

"Y-yeah.... just.... tired." He grabbed Keith's hand again, moving himself to lay on one of the  sides of the bed, his grip was tight, it almost hurt. But, Keith new it was acceptable. Especially after what he went through. 

Keith laid next to him, pulling the comforter over them both, he turned in his side. Facing an already sleeping Lance. He smiled softly. Slowly closing his eyes.


	2. ~

He gave me that look, the one I knew all to well.

I only see him use it when he looked at me.

The hate.

I could feel it radiating off of him. Not knowing why.

I never knew why he hated me, maybe it was for someone or something else. But he only directed it towards me.

So, I guess it was for me.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I finally asked.

"Like what?" He acted so oblivious to the fact.

"Like you hate me...." I spoke quietly.

"I don't hate you, Keith."

"Then why? Why do you make it seem like that every time you see me? I need to know why... it's killing me inside. Did I do something? Do I remind you of someone who hurt you?"

He was quiet for a long time.

"Actually," He began, "You did. Keith, you hurt me."

"What?" Keith's heart sank.

"I hate you, you hurt me so much...and...I hate you for it." His voice raised.

"You're worthless! Just leave my life already!" He shouted at Keith, breathing heavy.

"Lance I-" Tears began to brim his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" Just go away already!"

Keith woke up, breathing quickly, hands clutching his bed sheets. He looked over next to him, at the boy sleeping quietly. The white blanket laid easily and stood out against his darker skin.

Keith reached over running his fingers along the boys shoulder, loving the feeling of his soft skin under his fingertips. 

Lance mumbled endless nothings in his sleep, breathing steady and quiet.

Keith smiled to himself. Leaving a feather light kiss on Lance's bare skin. He carefully slid out of the bed. Walking over to his dresser he slid open one of the drawers.

He ruffles through the clothes, pulling out a white T, then rummaging through another for a pair of jeans.

He slips the jeans on quickly. Pulling the shirt over his head, it hangs loosely on his frame.

Tugging at the bottom of it, he looks back over at the bed. Lance was sitting up, hair a mess. He rubbed his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Lance's voice was raspy. It made him ten times more attractive than what he already was.

"Ah....good morning. Sleep well?" How do I love this boy so much....so much already.

"Yea...thanks for letting me stay with you."

Keith tossed Lance a pair of clean clothes. "Of course, anything for you."

Lance slipped on the shorts, pushing the covers aside on the bed. He stands, pulling the shirt over his head, only making his hair even messier.

Lance yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Causing his shirt to lift up, the shorts hung loosely on his hips.

Keith couldn't help but stare.

He must've not noticed, because when lance spoke, snapping out of his gaze. "See something you like?" He gave one of his breathtaking smiles, only, Keith already lost his breath the day he met Lance, the day he fell in love.

Keith had the urge to nod in agreement. "What if i said i did?" He ran a hand through his hair, smiling.

"Uh...m-maybe I would...um. I don't know! Stop asking me weird questions!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Flustered?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!"He fell back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face, in a childish manor.

Keith shakes his head, a laugh escaping his lips. "You're such a child, it's cute." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"You should word on your mumbling skills. You're really bad at it." Lance sat up, looking over at Keith. 'But for the record, you're cute too."

Keith felt his blush creep across his cheeks to his ears.

"Don't say stuff like that, Lance." He makes his way over to the bed, sitting next ti Lance.

"Why not?" He gave Keith a confused look. "I thought that's what you're supposed to say to someone you like." He shrugged.

"It's just-" Keith looked at him, wide eyed. "Wait;.. did you just say you liked me?"

"Psh what< no. Of course not, you're hearing things." Lance stood, walking towards the door. "I've got some things i need to take care of, see ya later!" And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell....?" Keith blinked a few times, processing what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter two


	3. ~

"Keith!" He turned, seeing Shiro walk quickly towards him.

"Uh.....you need something?" He quirked an eyebrow at the taller male. 

"Yeah, actually. Do you have any idea what happened to Lance's dorm room? I went to do inspections today and it was trashed." His voice was laced with concern and worry when he spoke.

"I do, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you about it. But Lance is fine, in case you wanna know." He gave Shiro a reassuring smile.

"Alright," He turned to leave. "As long as he's okay." he waved goodbye before continuing down the hall. Keith hummed to himself as he made his way to his room, pushing the door open with his foot. 

"Lance...? You still here?" He looked around. A muffled voice came from the bathroom, the door opened as Lance peaked his head around. "I got some pizza." 

"Stuffed crust?" He raised en eyebrow, staring at the boxes the shorter male held in his hands. 

"That's a dumb question. You literally only eat this kind anyways." He huffed, making his way to the bed. "Netflix night?" He called out. 

"As per usual, Keith." He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Keith placed the boxes on a dark grey table next to his TV stand, switching it on he got it set up. "Hurry up Lance, i'm fucking starving." He groaned. "What do you wanna watch anyways?" He hollers, not taking his gaze from the screen. 

"You should know the answer to that question by now. Obviously Twilight." He replied without a second thought. 

"You're kidding me right...we always watch that dumb crap." He narrowed his eyebrows at Lance, as if he could see. "Out of every damn thing they have you always choose that." 

"Uh, yea. Duh. I only watch them for the hotties. Have you seen Jacob? He is totally some eye candy." He sighed, batting his eyes seductively. 

"Whatever....Twilight it is then." He grumbled. Though, Keith couldn't argue much about that, he used to watch this series all the time. Personally he was more of a Team Edward fan, he would never let Lance know that because dear god, he would go on and on for days...maybe even months. Keith would never stop hearing about it. 

Lance exits the bathroom and began rummaging through Keith's dresser. His towel hung loosely on his hips, hair still wet and sticking out in all directions. Keith glanced over, his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed the lump as his eyes trailed across Lance's body. "Are you done checking me out now so I can change?" Keith's eyes quickly met with Lance's blue ones. 

"S-sorry..." He returned his gaze back to the screen, peaking a few looks at Lance when he had the chance to. "Mind if i borrow some sweats?" Lance held up a pair of green sweats. 

"Uh, no. Go ahead. Take whatever you want, I don't mind." He shrugged, trying to make his appearance look as relaxing as he possibly could. Which wasn't working at all. A sly grin spread across Lance's lips.

"So," He began. "Does that mean your virginity too?" He chuckled. 

"Lance, I'll have you know I'm not a virgin, clearly. You of all people would know if you actually listened whenever Pidge asked me about it." He scowled. "And it's not like you even like me like that anyways." He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

"You don't know that. And I'm always like this you should know." He shrugs, his posture was so slick back and calm compared to Keith's. 

"Yeah, and you also stick to your word." He teased. "So....whatcha gonna do?" 

"Fine." He quickly went to change, walking back out he swiftly made his way over to the raven haired teen. Eyes wide, Keith ran his tongue over his lips. Lance grabbed him by the shirt, pausing as if he was gunna say something. He pulled Keith to him, kneeling on the bed he pressed his lips to his, softly at first. Keith seemed taken back at first before kissing Lance back. Pressing his fingers to Lance's soft, darker skin. It was faintly damp from his previous shower. Lance moved himself over Keith, pushing him back against the mattress. Kissing a trail down his neck, stopping at Keith's shirt collar. He slid it up over his head, tossing it aside. He dragged his hands down Keith's chest. 

Breathing heavy, they deepened the kiss, tugging at each others hair. Lance's tugged at Keith's jeans, he bit down softly on Keith's shoulder, ,unbuttoning them. Sucking on the sensitive skin, teasing it with his tongue he slid his jeans off. Keith pulled Lance back up, kissing him roughly. He tangled his fingers in Lance's dark brown locks, tugging on the ends. That earned him a soft moan from Lance's lips. Keith smiled, rolling them over straddling Lance. He leaned forward, kissing along Lance's neck, biting down hard on his shoulder, earning him a louder moan. Keith trailed his tongue down Lance's chest, stopping just below his belly button. Sliding down his sweats, he kissed along Lance's thigh. 

"K-keith," Lance whined "Please." 

Keith continued to tease him. Lance groaned, frustrated. He forcefully shoved Keith back, sliding off his boxers. He trailed his hands down Keith's frame, resting them on the inside of his thighs. Lance tugged Keith against him, grinding against Keith, Keith arched himself forward throwing his head back, a moan caught in his throat.


	4. ~

"Hey Lance!" Keith walked over to him. He was cooking something that made Keith's mouth water.

"Yeah...?" He didn't take his focus off of his task.

"So, the sky sky is supposed to be clear tonight," He began, "There's supposed to be somewhat of a meteor shower as well." 

Sparking Lance's interest, he looked over. "Really? Sounds awesome." He smiled, eyes lit up.

"Yup, wanna watch it with me?" He asks cautiously. He wasn't sure what they were yet...after last nights events, they've been spending a lot of time together.

"Yeah. Why not, I don't really have anything better to do." He turned his gaze back to his cooking, cheeks warm. He tried to convince himself it was from the cooking food.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith pulled on a hoodie, scratching the back of his neck from those damn tags that never seemed to come out. Checking himself in the mirror, he placed a beanie over his black hair. Adjusting it as he left the room. 

They had cleaned up his room earlier that day. Keith bought new picture frames, helped fix up his dresser, and pick up the broken glass. They didn't care much about the door. They left that to Shiro, their dorm supervisor to handle. Knocking on Lance's door, he let himself in. "Yo, you ready to go?" 

Stepping out of his closet, Lance appeared. Pulling at his hoodie, it revealed his neck. A faded love bite showing. "As ready as I'll ever be." He poked out his tongue, "Are you?"

"Been ready for awhile now."

Keith motioned for him to come. After a few minutes of wandering the halls, Keith led him out of town until they came upon a field. Just looking at it flooded Lance in millions of childhood memories. Where he first met Hunk, his first time drinking alcohol. Where he started dancing. These things he'll never forget. "Hunk told me this would be a good spot to watch them from." He shuffled beside Lance, nervously. "Um...is it okay?" He gazed up at the taller, brown haired boy through the strands of hair that fell over his eyes. 

Lance smiled widely down at Keith. "I love it. Absolutely love it." He brushed the hair out of Keith's eyes, resting his hand on his cheek. He turned, holding his arms out wide, the soft breeze blowing through their hair, ruffling Lance's hoodie. To Keith, he looked unrealistic. Like he was something you'd see only in a dream once, just waiting to sleep again to hope you'd see them too. Just to relive the dream over and over again. This was a moment he'd have to cherish forever. 

He couldn't help it. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he snapped a photo of Lance. The moon gave off the perfect amount of dim lighting. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist, tugging him close. "You're really something else, Lance." He spoke softly, looking up to meet Lance's eyes again. 

"I'm guessing I have to take that as a good thing...?" He walked alongside Keith, reaching the middle of the field. "I try to be different." Keith unlaced his arm from the taller males waist, sitting down in the tall grass. Lance followed suit, taking Keith's hand in his. "How'd you know about this place?" Lance broke the silence after awhile.

"You love the little things, and Hunk filled me in on a lot about you so..." He let out a huff, his breath making a faint cloudy figure in the dim moonlight. Lance hummed, moving himself between Keith's legs, not letting go of his hand. Keith blushed, his heart racing. Though he knew too well it wasn't the first time Lance had been there. He felt Lance's hand on his thigh, rubbing circles around with his thumb. He smiled to himself, reaching up he ran his free hand through Lance's brown locks, looking up at the night sky. "Spending this alone time with you is nice. Being able to relax and not worry about a damn thing." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Keith kissed the crook of Lance's neck softly. His warm breath sent chills down Lance's spine.

"Keith, look." Lance sat up, pointing up at the dark sky. Blurs of dim, colorful light pass by. Lance mumbled a few words in awe, squeezing Keith's hand. Keith smiled down at Lance. This was the moment. The moment he realized he was falling in love with this boy. His Lance. His sharpshooting ninja. His light of blue in his dark past. He couldn't stop himself. How could you not love someone so soft, so caring. So kindhearted and so perfect. He couldn't resist that slick smile, soft brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, soft skin.

His touch. He couldn't live without that. He loved the way Lance's fingers would trace across his skin. He loved his freckles, his scars. All of it. He was falling in love with it all. But...Lance didn't know...he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song to this chapter~c if you'd like to read with the music, I have it up on wattpad at minigod255.


	5. ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Keiths birthday!!!! Happy birthday to our precious boy <3  
> I have added a birthday special for both my fanfics on my wattpad at Minigod255

"Wanna head back, it's getting really late." Keith mumbles, waiting for Lance to reply.

It was quiet for a long time. "Keith..." Lance mumbled, barely audible for Keith to hear. He tilted his head, Lance's eyes were closed, chest rising and falling calmly. He smiled at the mention of his name. 

He said my name.......my fucking name. 

Not wanting to wake him, he slowly and carefully stood. Lacing an arm around Lance's back, the other under his long legs he picked him up. Making his way back to the dorms. He didn't know where Lance kept his room key. Instead of risking waking Lance, Keith headed to his room. Unlocking it quickly, he turned the door handle the best he could, failing the first few tries. Finally getting it open, he enters, pushing the door closed with his foot. 

Making his way to his bed, he lays Lance down, pulling a blanket over him. He slips out of his clothing sliding on a pair of old basketball shorts. He climbs in bed, next to Lance, wrapping an arm over his waist he cuddled up to him. Skin to skin, nuzzling his face in the crook of Lance's warm neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro! Have a minute to chat?" He yelled over the noise of power tools and loud chatting between other students he didn't recognize. 

"Sure, what's up?" The taller, older male wiped his hands off with a grease stained rag, stuffing it in his jeans pocket afterwards. 

"How's the gift coming along?" Lance bounced a bit, anxiously. "Are you sure you and Hunk.....I guess Pidge too, will be able to get it done and in working condition by his birthday?" Lance looked down at his watch, Keith would be waking up soon. 

"Completely sure. With the three of us, and if needed, some of the other crew working on it we'll get it done in no time. As long as you can keep him distracted and out of this place, we have no issue." He gives a reassuring smile, giving Lance a pat on the shoulder. 

"Awesome, you guys are amazing. He's gunna love it." His phone buzzed, looking down the screen lit up with a text. "But I gotta go now, Keith is awake wondering where I am." He gave Shiro a tight hug. "See ya later." He gave a slight wave as he left the area. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, I had to uh....do check on something...." He stretched, letting out a soft yawn.

"Everything okay?" Keith frowned. Lance made his way over, sitting criss cross in front of the lighter skinned boy. 

"Yeah, everything his fine." He reached a hand out, running his fingers through Keith's soft, longer hair. "Mind if i put this up for you?" He had a slight tilts to his head, staring intently at Keith. 

"Ah....sure, go ahead." Lance fished in his pocket for a few bobby pins. "Why do you even carry those around...?" Lance froze.

"I mean.... you don't have hair looking like this without a few needed items." 

"Lance, your hair is a complete mess right now." He deadpanned. 

"Oh be quiet, lemme work my magic." H e reaches his hands back up, pulling Keith's hair back in a messy bun. Pining the loose strands back. 

"There." Lance leaned back to get a better look . 

"Does.....Does it look okay?" Keith lifted a hand up, feeling around his hair gently. Lance didn't say anything....Keith looked good with his hair out of his face.... Really good. 

Keith snapped his fingers in front of Lance's face, "Lance!" He tilted his head. 

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. "Oh! Yeah it looks....perfect." He rushed the words out and grabbed a hold of Keith's hand. "C'mon, I wanna take you out." He pulled Keith along. "But you gotta change into something comfortable but....also hot as fuck." He shoved him towards his closet. "I'll be back soon, gonna go see what I can find to wear." After saying that, he left for his room.

Comfortable but hot.....as fuck. He laughed to himself, eyes scanning over the variety of clothing.

After an hour or two of careful thinking, Keith settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, ripped at the knees. A loose, red muscle shirt, hanging low on his chest. And to top it off, a leather jacket, the black texture felt smooth against his skin. Before leaving his dorm room, he slipped on a pair of worn down converse, they made a squeaking noise as he wandered down the hall to grab Lance.

Hah....grab Lance.

He shook his head at his terrible joke. Knocking softly at Lance's door. 

Stuffing his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, he waited outside the door. Lance gave him a muffled "hold on". Moments later the door opened, revealing a taller, Cuban boy. He wore a pair of peach colored jeans, too short for his long legs, Keith could see his ankles when he looked down. The white button up shirt stuck against his skin, his curves beautifully visible. Sleeves rolled up just above his elbows made him look twice as attractive. Hair brushed back, usual footwear on his feet. "Damn Keith! You sure can dress yourself good." Lance over exaggerated, stepping back to check him out. "Daaayuuumm." Keith scowled.

"Can you not? This attention is uncomfortable..." He looked down at his shoes, voice in a hushed whisper. When he looked back up, Lance wore a slight frown. "But, you don't look so bad yourself Sharpshooter." He flashed a smile, his sharp K-9's made Lance's heart skip a beat.

Maybe even two.....or three.

"Let's go before it gets too dark out." He grabbed a hold of Keith's hand, leading him out of the building. 

"Where are we even going anyways...?" Keith was a bit cautious, finding a little odd that Lance wanted to go out so sudden. 

"Trust me, you'll love it." A sly smile played on his lips. "Wait till we get there to see." He continued to drag him along down the street. Hand in hand, each of them sparking up new conversation after awhile. Lance laughed at his own dumb jokes that Keith found childish as hell...but he couldn't help to let out a giggle anyways. Keith even loosened up a bit, throwing out a few terrible pickup lines every once in awhile.


	6. ~

Keith did NOT love it

He scrunched up his nose at the neon sign. Lance stood a few feet away from him, looking up proudly. 

"You made me leave my room for.....for this ?" Arms crossed over his chest, he switched his icy glare on the thin boy. 

"Well, yea. I thought you'd like a night out to some place fun. Get out of the dorms for a few hours." He grabbed Keith's hand, attempting to drag him along inside.  

Keith pulled back, his hand held tightly in Lance's. "Yeah....uh no thanks." He went to free his hand but Lance wasn't letting go. "Lance seriously, let go." He pulled harder, his hand suddenly loose. Before he knew it, he was laying on the pavement. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, what the fu-"

"Shut up." Lance stopped him. "I don't give a damn if you wanna be here or not. I made time to take you out when I could be doing plenty of other things." He knew that was a damn lie, he had nothing else to do. It was either this, or stay and help Allura clean up the kitchen after some dumb ass kids decided to have a food fight..... and Lance missed it. "You're going in. One way or the other." He reached a hand out for Keith. "Fine..." He grumbled, taking it. 

Lance led him across the parking lot, pushing open the heavy doors. "Sorry you hit your head....are you okay?" He cast a glance down at the raven haired boy, his purple eyes already looking up at him softly.

"It's fine, I'm fine." He reached his free hand up the the back of his head. 

"Well, are you ready to go in? I've been holding the door open for like five minutes now..." He huffed. 

"Oh yea, but only for a few hours." He sounded out each word carefully, making sure Lance understood....hopefully.

Lance nodded as he pulled Keith inside, music blasting.

\--------------------------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, Keith was drunk in his thoughts. Lance was out on the dance floor, moving so gracefully. Like he was made for it. He couldn't help but watch, zoning out everyone and everything out besides Lance and the music that played. His eyes following the way Lance's hips dared him to go and join.

Lance turned. Shit, caught staring.... Lance only had a few drinks. The alcohol only slightly getting to him. His eyes landed on Keith. Making his way over, he swung his hips to the beat. "Are you gonna join me or what?" He frowned, taking a long sip from the straw that stuck out of Keith's glass. 

"I'm not much of a uh.... dancer." He licked his lips, looking down at his now empty glass.

"With your form? I bet you're great at it." He took the glass from Keith, setting it on the counter. "I'll help you.....maybe." he mumbled. Grabbing his hand and dragging him on the dance floor. "I bet you look great!" He shouted over the music. 

Keith was yanked into Lance's chest, cursing under his breath, "If you think so." He took a small step back, this way he could watch Lance's hips move. Lance shook his head, grabbing Keith's hands he raised them over their heads, spinning Keith around. Lance followed the action once Keith was facing him again. 

Lance brought him over to an empty counter, climbing up on it. "Lance, what are you doing?" A drunken giggle escaped Keith's lips. 

"Watch and find out, mullet." With that, he started moving. He focused on the soft squeaks that his worn down sneakers produced, with every glide, every twist of each foot. The movement of his body easily matched the hidden beat of his own. He looked down at Keith, only for a moment. He gave a sly smile.

Looking away, he touched his fingertips to his hips. Rolling them smoothly. Moving quicker, breathing harder. He added more bounce, more energy. To each movement he made. One after the other. Making sure he was careful with his pace at certain movements. Running out of counter space quickly, he settled on his final move. The song would be ending soon. 

Quickly thinking. He decided on one of his old bboying moves he learned years ago.

Gracefully, he dropped to the counter. Feeling the smooth surface against his back. Only for a split second. 

Feeling himself glide along, he stopped just at the edge of the counter. A familiar face greeting him. 

"Impressed?" He leaned forward across his knees. Lips brushing against the lighter skin toned boys. 

"Maybe just a little...." He reached up, placing the tips of his fingers along the back of Lance's neck. Closing the small amount of space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Crash- SoMo   
> You can listen to it as you read on wattpad   
> Minigod255


	7. ~

Keith knew they were out longer than they had agreed to be. 

For fucks sake.....

The cold crisp air hit them hard when they stumbled out of the damn push/ pull doors. Curse whoever made these damn 100 pound demons.... Keith groaned. Laughter swallowed up the quiet sounds of cars passing along the damp roads. The dim orange streetlights gave off a warm glow. Illuminating both of the teenagers features perfectly. 

They stumbled along quietly until Lance spoke up. "Keith?" He said it like Keith wasn't standing right there....like he was in some other place in the world. "Why do you think my dad hates my choice of sexuality....." Though his words were shaky and slurred slightly, Keith could make out what he was saying.

"he's just confused Lance, plus... it's not a choice...being bisexual is part of you. You don't choose it like how you'd choose what candy you want from a gas station." He stopped a few feet ahead of Lance. 

The taller boy huffed, shifting uncomfortably. "But I wan't him to understand. I wan't him to stop giving me shit for being who I am!" His voice was loud, making small movements as he spoke. Keith would normally find this cute, but this wasn't the time to joke. Keith didn't care they were in town at the time, trying to calm Lance would only make him bubble up his feelings inside. He thought he better if he just talked it out. 

"It's just....he's just so....ugh!" He pulled at his hair roughly, like the time Keith found him in his room that night. A whine caught in Keith's throat. Lance's grip relaxed, he took  a few deep breaths. Good... Keith thought to himself. "I can't go back home with him there anymore. He basically banned me. Like i was some kind of....some kind of....teenage girl banned from her bad boy lover or some dumb shit you read in books or see in those dumb movies. All because of my "issue" was how he put it. That I can't go back until i "fixed" myself." He spoke quietly. 

Keith clenched his fists. "There isn't a damn thing wrong with you Lance. That isn't an issue and you sure as hell don't need to fix a single thing about yourself. Who cares what your dad thinks. He can't control who you are anyways. Let him get over it. You don't need this crap on your shoulder. Lance, you deserve to be happy." There was a beat. "You deserve the best. There isn't a lot of people like you out there. So... I'm glad I have you. God Lance, you're just so damn perfect. Just don't change for anyone." He paused, running a hand through his messy hair.

Before he continued again, he looked up at Lance. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Lance had an emotionless look on his face. He moved towards Keith, taking his face in his hands. "Thank you." He gently pressed his lips to the raven haired boy's. 

Keith took Lance's hand in his tightly, as if he'd float away if he were to let go. "Wanna head home?" Lance nodded. They didn't say a word at all for the rest of the night. They didn't have too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include music, you can listen and read on wattpad


	8. ~

"We should be done with it within a week. Just gotta add a few finishing touches to it." Shiro nodded along as Pidge spoke.

"You know he's gonna do anything to make this up to you...this is a pretty great gift. Probably the best anyone has ever given him, Lance." Shiro added.

"Yeah, I know. But it's completely worth it." He smiled to himself as Pidge wiped down the slim metal of Keith's gift.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So then he looks at me and says, "Why don't ya make use of that mouth of yours and close it." So I popped off with, "why don't you make use of yours and go suck a dick or something." Pidge twirlled their corn dog around, steam flowing from it. Their voice was muffled due to a few bites stuffed in their mouth. "That's what he gets for taking my shit. Only resulting in me getting detention for a week...somehow." 

"That's my girl!" Lance laughed, giving them a high five.

"Call me that again and this corn dog wont be the only thing i cut in half." They threatened. 

"Jeez...okay okay." Lance leaned back in his chair, tipping it on the back two legs. "Just anything but what's down there. I make good use of the goods."

 

"Oh yea? With who. Keith?" They cocked a smile.

"What about me?" A familiar voice spoke up behind Lance. Startling him, he jumped. His chair tipping backwards, taking him with it.

"AH!" He swung his arms around trying to balance himself. Instead, that only resulted in him smacking Keith's tray, the contents spilling on his face and shirt. Lance crashed on the cold ground with a thud. A gasp escaped his lips. 

"Ohhhh, you are SO dead!!" Pidge ran off with a corn dog in one hand, laughing. 

"Ah...s-sorry Keith! I.. I didn't mean to i swear!" Keith's eyes narrowed down at Lance. He swallowed the lump in his throat, staring back into the dark purple eyes.\

"How the hell does this even happen? You dumb ass!" Keith busted out in laughter, crouching down to help Lance up from the concrete flooring. "Dude..you okay?" 

"You're not...mad?"

"Oh no... I'm pissed. Just don't know how to get back at you yet." He spoke as he slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it at Lance. "You can clean this though...as a start." He quirked a smile before walking off. 

Hell... if partially stripping wasn't enough for Lance... 

Pushing the fallen chair away with his foot, he headed to his room. If he was gonna clean this, he had to do it now or he'd end up forgetting about it forever. He sang to himself as he popped the shirt in his washer. Waiting patiently till he could put in in the dryer. 

Falling back against his bed, he tossed Keith's shirt next to him, before picking it up again in his tan hands. It was still warm, from the dryer. Still smelled amazing from the washer. Couldn't even smell the slightest hint of what had been spilled on it. Clutching the shirt against his chest, Lance dozed off. Body sprawled across his bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being flicked on the forehead a couple of times increasingly harder is what woke Lance Mclain from his much needed nap. 

"Are you cuddling with my shirt, seriously?!" The shorter male scowled. Arms crossed over his chest, leaning over to look at Lance.

"What! Psh, no... I was just looking at it...carefully to make sure it was clean!" He nodded along with his terrible lie.

"Really? For ten damn minutes, eyes closed, and snoring?" he growled.

"Um...yes...?" Lance sunk back against his bed, hoping it would swallow him up away from Keith.

"Remind me not to let you wash anything of mine for me again." He snatched his shirt from the Cuban boy, storming out of the room.

Lance tossed his head back against his pillow, thinking it would hit the soft fluff. Instead he bashed it against the wall. "Are you fucking kidding me fuck!?!" He groaned as he cradled his had in his hands. First, I've basically  convinced Keith imma fucking creep, now this. What the actual hell is today doing to me.....

He fell against his bed once more, curling up on his side. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad...? He  crossed his fingers


	9. ~

Lance gently tended to Keith's face, wiping away the bit of blood from the cuts across his cheek. "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you aren't a cat person, huh..." He chuckled.

"Well, maybe if you didn't throw the fucking thing at me, this would have never happened." Keith snapped, glaring up at his freckled covered boyfriend. 

"Woah, lets not get ahead of ourselves now. I simply tossed  it at you." Keith winced as Lance placed a few bandages over the cuts. 

"Idiot...." He mumbled. "Thanks for cleaning them up though." He examined the bandages in the mirror before narrowing his eyebrows. "Lance.....what in the actual hell  are these band aids...." He went to take them off before his hand was smacked away. 

"No, you will wear these hello kitty bandages in shame. This is what you get for calling me an idiot and basically stripping in front of me the other day. You will wear these until I take them off. And I swear to god if I find out you took them off without my consent... I will tell everyone about your little obsession." He smirked. 

He wouldn't dare......would he?

"Lance I fucking swear.....you wouldn't." His eyes were wide, mouth hung open.

"Oh...I totally would." He rubbed his hands together like some evil scientist you'd see in a cartoon that was on late at night. Keith groaned, crossing his arms over his chest he stomped a foot on the ground like a child. 

"Fine." He pouted. "Just take me to get some food before I hate you forever." He held out his hand, waiting for Lance to take a hold of it. 

"Jeez Keith, Hello Kitty does suit you, you're such a kid sometimes." He gripped the paler boys hand in his own, pulling him along side as they made their way to a small cafe Lance went too every morning with Hunk. 

"You're lucky I'm not broke yet or you'd be eating those left over pizza rolls from last night." He huffed. "Though I wouldn't mind those much. I love them to death." He darted his tongue out, wetting his dry lips. 

"Only you.... I can't stand having those things more than once a week." Keith grimaced, though he let out a moan in satisfaction as he was greeted with the aroma of coffee beans and sweet snacks. 

The small bell rung as the door closed slowly behind the two lovers. Lance tugged Keith along to the counter, pointing and describing the flavor of each and every one of the foods. His mouth watered more and more at each passing dish. Once Lance got to the drink favors, his eyes lit up. This was definitely something he loved more than anything in the world. Keith couldn't help but adore the fact of how much Lance enjoyed the smallest things. Rather it be a cookie type or his favorite movie. Which would be Mean Girls or Grease. Keith hated them so much but the way Lance new each and every  line, each and every song that came through the tv speakers, made him love them slowly. But not as much as Lance would ever. 

The way Lance new every dance move to each song. The way he'd look at Keith while imitating the characters in each scene. His favorite song being Grease Lightning  or Summer Lovin'   Keith couldn't take the overwhelming feeling he had in his chest. Lance was something different from anyone Keith had been with. And he never wanted to loose him. At least not yet. 

"So which do you want?" Lance's eyes scanned across the menu, not like he needed to look. He basically had the thing memorized. 

"Whichever you think I should try. You're pretty good at picking these kinds of things anyways." Keith gave a slight squeeze to Lance's larger hand. 

"Alright then, you're gonna love what i choose. Why don't you go find us a nice spot and i'll carry over the food." He leaned over and kissed Keith's head softly. Letting go of his hand. 

Keith gave a small nod, making his way over. Eyes scanning around the small space until they landed on a small circular table in the back, the perfect spot. Right in front of the window. The lighting was perfect too, dim enough to give a calming feeling. He smiled to himself and made his way over, sitting across from the other empty chair, he kept his gaze on Lance as he ordered. 

Keith hummed quietly, tapping his fingers along the table until a plate and two mugs were set down in front of him. "I just got us some maple doughnuts and Hot cocoa if that's okay." Lance sat across from him, though he looked as if he was ready to stand again. 

"It's perfect. I love maple anyways." He took in a long sniff, mouth watering from the fresh smell. He hummed. 

"Perfect." Lance relaxed, picking up one of the doughnuts he took a bite. "I gotta say, I've never had the maple ones before so I kinda winged it this time. But this is so good." He swallowed the treat, taking a careful drink of the steaming liquid in his mug. Looking at the design, it made it seemed it was stained with coffee along the outside. 

"Hmm, yeah. I feel we should do this more often. It's nice getting out of the dorms every once in awhile." He blew along the brown liquid, the small marshmallows slightly moving from his breath. He smiled to himself, taking a drink. He licked his lips, tasting the faint chocolate that was left among them, the faint maple blended with it perfectly. 

"I dare you to dip your doughnut in your drink and tell me if it tastes good." Lance gestured to the two items in front of Keith.

"Fine but, only if you do it after..." Though he was unsure, he tore a piece of his doughnut from the larger part, dipping it in to the hot drink, he touched it to his tongue. Chewing the blended flavors together. "This is actually.......pretty good." He spoke as he dipped in another piece. 

Lance raised his brows, following Keith's motions. He moaned at the taste. "This is amazingly good." He agreed. "This can be our usual whenever we come here." He added. 

Once they finished their treat, the two teens headed out into the chilled air. Winter was soon coming, and Lance loved  it. Keith, however, hated the fact that snow would soon cover the ground. Less stargazing, less walks, less of too many things he actually enjoyed doing....with Lance of course. They basically did everything together. Be sides showering....yet. 

"Fuck this weather." Keith grumbled. He kicked at the fallen brown leaves, his heavy black boots crunching them. Lance slightly shoved him. 

"C'mon Keith, this is the best time of the year! Snow ball fights, igloos, snowmen, cuddling with a nice movie and some treats. Plus Christmas! Who doesn't love that?" He smiled in awe as he spoke to his boyfriend. 

"Me. I don't." He deadpanned. The gross colds you get, runny noses, sore throats, he hated it all. 

"Well, maybe you don't do much of anything fun with snow." Lance offered. 

 

"Sure....whatever you think." he mumbled. His breath leaving a cloudy figure in the air. 

Once they reached the dorms, They headed off to their rooms. Lance looked down at the dry dirt along the tiled floor...gross. He grabbed a broom, kicking his shoes off. 

Keith slid out of the winter clothes, tossing them on a chair. He changed into cooler clothes heading back to Lances room, only to hear music coming through the door muffled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith peeked his head around as he slowly opened the door. Lance had a broom in his hands, using it as a microphone and a dance partner as he flew across his floor. His socks making it easy for him to transition movements due to the tile. He sang along to every word. 

Lance glanced up, spotting Keith he acted as if he didn't know he was there. Keith snuck in more, leaning against the closed door. Lance's voice blended well with the male voice that came through his speakers. 

"Discussing common events, I take my time, I'm not the forward thinker." 

The way Lance moved his body had Keith caught in a trance. Once Lance's favorite part came up, he looked right at Keith, slowly making his way over. He smiled. Moving his hips along to the beat like before. 

"You know I talk too much, so honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up." 

He leaned close, but pulled away, acting as he was playing guitar. The song played on. Keith laughed along. Lance made up the moves as he went, though to Keith. It fit the song very well. Keith tapped his foot along to the beat, observing Lance carefully, wondering if he could ever copy the movements he made so easily.He made it look so graceful. "You know my type." Lance's lips pressed against the tip of the broom. Lance spun around, dancing his way over back to Keith. 

"New wave, no time, red velvet under pressure~" A cocky smile was placed across Lance's lips. He spoke every word perfectly to the right tune at the perfect time. Never missing a single beat. 

If only Lance could dance around to what Keith listened too. Hell, he would do anything to see that. 

Keith's gaze never left Lance's as he stepped closer. Keith heart raced like it always did when Lance got close enough to him. He loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Stay cool it's just a kiss so why you gotta be so talkative?" He sang next to Keith's ear quietly, he pressed his lips against his jaw. Leaving a trail up to his lips. Lance grabbed Keith by the arm, dragging him out to the middle of the room, the broom left behind. Keith couldn't help but dance along. He was caught up in the moment, He never wanted this to end. He sang along quietly at first, but once he got comfortable he sang louder until the song came to an end. They both stood there, Lance's hands placed on Keith's hips. Both out of breath. They busted out in laughter, Keith rested his head against Lance's chest. Catching his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in forever :/


	10. ~

Keith's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the delicate violet they held. He shifted his gaze to the boy sleeping peacefully next to him. Reaching out, he ran a hand through the brown locks slowly, careful not to wake him. He sat up, scanning the room. The sunset colors engulfed the room as the sun peeked through the curtains. His gaze stopped on a pair of hand cuffs Lance had bought last year for Halloween. God only knows what he actually used them for. 

Keith looked over his shoulder, then back at the cuffs. He carefully got out of the bed, snatching them from Lance's dresser. He slowly rolled Lance on his back, lifting his hands above his head. He slipped the cuffs behind a bar of the backboard of the bed. Holding in a laugh, he slid the cold metal around Lance's wrists.

You little shit......this is what you get. 

He stood back, looking at Lance. Keith hummed to himself as he slipped into some shorts and a hoodie. He sat along the end of the bed. His focus was on his phone as he waited not so patiently for Lance to wake up. Oh, was he gunna flip his shit when he saw what Keith had done.

Keith's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. Last years Halloween costumes..... Lance had bought him a "sexy bunny" as he called it. Thinking Keith would even wear that.....idiot....

Keith rummaged through Lance's closet until he found it. A box labeled with Halloween Costumes in Lance's handwriting, the black marker was now a faded grey. He dug through the clothing until a fluffy object caught his attention. Pulling at it, it revealed a black costume with a small grey floof at the end for a tail. Attached to it were a pair of rabbit ears, the same color as the tail, a tinted pink filled the inner ear. I can't believe I'm about to do this...

He made his way to the bathroom, slipping out of his previous clothing. He looked down at the costume in his hands. Pondering whether if he should or not. Letting out a groan, he slipped it on. He glanced in the mirror, running a hand through his hair he slipped on the ears. Never again.

He peaked out from around the door, Lance moved around slightly. Keith quietly walked over to Lance's desk chair, slipping on his green jacket it covered the costume completely. This is such a teasing moment.....

Only a few moments later, Lances tired, husky voice cut through the thick silence. "Keith...?" He attempted to sit up, only to be jerked back down. "What the...." He tugged his his hands forward. "Keith, what the hell is going on?" He sounded aggravated, eyebrows narrowed as he stared at Keith with his ocean blue eyes. 

"Uh...clearly payback, Lance." He crossed his arms over his chest. Looking down at his younger boyfriend he smiled. 

"What? Why...what the hell is up with the rabbit ears? And what fucking role do handcuffs have to do with this??" He lifted his head up to get a better look at the raven haired male. 

"Teasing, that's what." Keith walked over till his legs touched the edge of the bed. He shook his shoulders a bit, causing the jacket to slide off, down to the floor. He felt heat creep along his cheeks, though he tried to keep his posture confident. 

"T-teasing? Ah.... exactly what are you gunna do?" Lance's voice was unsteady, he felt his heart race. Darting his tongue out over his lips, he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Hmm...you'll see." Keith slowly crawled along the bed, positioning himself over Lance. He gently pushed his back against the mattress as he cradled him. He trailed his hands down Lance's chest, pulling at the rim of his shirt. He slid it up, over his head. The lighter skinned teen placed his warm lips against Lance's cheek, kissing a trail along his jawline until he reached just under Lance's ear. His hot breath fanned his neck as he nibbled gently, then continued kissing down his neck. Sucking on the sensitive skin above his boyfriends collar bone, he trailed his hands down his chest. Fingers stopping just above the waist line of his shorts. 

Keith stuck to his task, kissing down Lance's chest. He left a decent trail of love bites along Lance's shoulders, chest and neck. Most of them covering around his collarbone. He trailed his tongue back down, sucking on the soft skin above the waist line causing Lance to let out moan. Keith smiled at the affect he had. Keith captures Lance's lips roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. His tongue grazing along his boyfriends. 

Keith pulled back, gasping for air. He smirked as he grind himself down against Lance, causing him to toss his head back against the pillow. "Keith," Lance moaned loudly, feeling Keith against the bulge in his pants. Keith didn't go unnoticed about this, he looked up at him through his dark hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. He looped his fingers around the band, tugging the shorts down, letting them pass onto the floor. All that was left between them now were Lance's boxers. Keith attached his lips along Lance's hip bones, his boxers hung loosely on his hips. Lance shivered as Keith's teeth grazed the skin. 

"Hmmm...maybe I should stop here." Keith sat up, looking down at Lance. 

"Keeeeith~" Lance whined, and god did Keith love it. "Please..?" He breathed out. 

"I guess I could make an exception this one time." He bit his lip. Keith tugged the clothing down, kissing Lance quickly he trailed his tongue down Lance's chest, grazing his teeth against the skin every so often until he reached his hard member, he began to rub the tip of his dick. Lance let out a loud moan, Keith leaned forward catching Lance's lips with his. Lance gasped into his lovers mouth, letting him shove his tongue into his mouth. Lance kissed him desperately while Keith quickly rubbed him up and down. 

Lance grind himself up, trying to gain more friction. Keith's lips left Lance's, lingering there for a few seconds. Lance groaned in pleasure when he felt Keith's warm mouth cover his hardened cock, taking it all in with no hesitation. Lance's hands ached to help out, he groaned in frustration but quickly overcame with pleasure once more. Keith pressed his fingers against Lance's skin as the tip grazed the back of his throat. He let out a muffled grunt as he sped up, his head bobbing up and down. Lance panted and moaned as Keith's tongue swirled around and flicked across the tip of his length. 

"K-keith...please un-cuff me...." Lance whined, needingly. He pulled at the cuffs around his wrists. 

"Sorry sweetheart....this is part of the payback." He wiped his mouth, precum dripping from his mouth. He pressed his lips against Lance's, feeling his tongue dart around. Keith began to pump his hand along Lance's member once again as he kissed him deeply. 

Soon enough, Keith's hand was covered in a warm liquid. He brought his hand up to Lance's mouth, pushing his fingers into his mouth as Lance swirled his tongue along them, swallowing the cum. 

"Hmm...maybe I should do this too you more often. It's kind of a turn on seeing you like this."He chuckled. 


	11. ~

A groan came from in front of Lance. "I swear if you hit me with the cart again, I am going to throw the damn thing at you." Keith rolled his eyes as he read the paper he held in his hand. Lances hand writing smeared from the ink. 

Lance tried to distract himself from hitting Keith again before Keith yelled. "What the actual fuck!" He kicked a few boxes that had fallen on the floor. "This is why I should be pushing that dumb ass thing. I'm too fucking short for this crap!" He growled, shoving the paper against Lance's chest. He hissed as he touched his cheek. "Stupid boxes, stupid food, stupid sharp edges." He mumbled. 

"Here, let me see." Lance stopped the cart and walked over to Keith, cupping his cheeks. "You're fine, just a scratch you baby." He kissed the mark. "Now c'mon, we should've finished thanksgiving shopping a few days ago. We're lucky Shiro got the Turkey ahead of time." He mumbled. "We wouldn't be out here if someone didn't forget to tell me we were on shopping duty this year." He glared at his shorter boyfriend. 

"Just be quiet so we can get this done." He huffed, continuing down the isle. 

\---------------------------------------------Time skip------------------------------

"I can't believe you, somehow, made all those giant ass bears fall. You dumb ass." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, we're the ones who went to buy everything so shush." Lance pouted beside a giggling Keith. 

"You should've seen his face when one of the staff asked him to explain what happened." He nudged Lance's side. 

He shook his head, "Well while you guys cook the food, i'm going to sleep." He pulled Keith along. 

"Why me too?" 

"Because, I want you too." Keith shrugged. 

"Anyways, after your nap, you should probably help them cook. You're better at it anyways. Hunk is too but, I like your cooking better if I'm being honest." Once they reached the room, Keith pulled him into a hug.

\--------------------------------------Time skip------------------------

"No! You idiot, that's not how you do it!" Shiro was pushed out of the small kitchen, followed behind Lance, who was mumbling rapidly in Spanish under his breath.

Keith stood in the kitchen, blinking a few times. His hands covered in flour as he pressed the dough. "So why did you want to make this from scratch again?" 

"Because," He walked back into the kitchen, "it tastes better that way." He checked to see how Keith was doing. "Want some help?" 

"Hmm, no thanks, I think I got it." He smiled, kissing Lance on the cheek.

"Alright, babe." Lance sat up on the counter, watching Keith patiently. 


	12. ~

The only way Keith could describe Thanksgiving dinner was that it was the complete opposite of impeccable. Not helping with the fact that Lance spilled the turkey broth all over him. And it was the most painful thing Keith had ever experienced. 

"Are you still mad about that broth thing?" Lance had a joking smile on his face. "Cmon, you can't stay mad forever. Besides, that's part of thanksgiving. Enjoying the little mess ups." He shrugged. 

"It fucking hurt like hell, Lance." Keith snapped, he was aggravated. Lance didn't bother to apologize, though it was childish Keith wanted him to. He glared over at Lance.

"Well sorry, damn." Lance grumbled. "No need for you to be so pissy about the whole thing." 

"I'll be pissy if I wanna. Let me spill hot shit on you." Lance quirked a smile. 

"Oh, you can do that whenever, all you gotta do is ask." He winked. 

"Fuck off, MCclain." Keith groaned. "No go so I can get ready. Everyone wanted to go for drinks." 

Lance nodded, leaving the room. "Don't take too long." He called. Keith pushed his door closed, changing quickly. Of course he picked out clothes that were easy to take off if needed. Simple jeans, skinny but not too skinny. A loose fitting tank and threw a jacket on over. He hummed as he headed out. "Lets go already." He looked around. "Where's Lance?" 

"He said he was gonna meet us there." Shiro responded. "Now lets go before he gets there and we keep him waiting." He motioned for Keith to follow.

The drive wasn't that long, Pidge rode with Hunk. Keith stepped out of the car, the cool air giving him a slight chill. Keith had only been to this place a few times with Shiro. One hook-up out of the three previous times. The second floor was the place to do such a thing, Keith hated it.

"Usual table, Keith?" Shiro headed over.

"Sounds good." He shrugged taking a seat. "Are we waiting for Lance before we do anything?" He received a nod in response, moving his gaze to the floor. A pair of smokey grey converse hightops came into his view, smiling softly already knowing who it was. He looked up and his smile instantly went away. Yes, it was Lance. But he had some chick clinging tightly to his arm. 

"Guys, this is Nyma. Remember the girl I dated sophomore year in highschool?" He smiled softly as he talked with shiro. 

Keith kept his gaze on Lance, not saying anything. Lance gave him a long look before walking off with the girl. Keith couldn't help but keep his gaze on them. His stomach dropped as Lance brought her upstairs. Keith hurt. He couldn't shake the killer feeling that Lance was with someone else, after all that they did. He felt betrayed. It mad him angry, and upset. 

Shiro was going on and on about some stupid event that happened the other day, Keith didn't pay much attention. He snapped out of his trance a few minutes later when Lance came back into view. His appearance was disheveled. Hair a mess as he slipped his arms back through the sleeves of his jacket. 

Keith's heart dropped even more into his stomach as he stood.

"Hey Keith, you alright there buddy?" Lance questioned.

He quickly headed for the door, only to be yanked back before being able to push it open. He turned, eyes narrowed. Though they softened once they met Lance's. Ones that he though were soft and welcoming. They made him think of the ocean, stars leaking in with the shades of blue. They presented themselves as if they wanted to be noticed so bad. They were beautiful. 

He looked away quickly. "Let go of me, Lance." He spoke quietly, getting frustrated when the grip tightened. "I said let go!" He yanked his arm away, looking around. He quickly ran out of the building, the cool air hitting his face as he sprinted down the sidewalk. He stopped when his lungs started to burn. He sat on the curb, tears heating his cheeks.

Tugging at his hair, he stared down at the road deep in thought. He hated that he let himself believe Lance was different. He hated the fact that he wanted to look up and see that Lance had ran after him. Sneaking a peak, the only thing he saw was the dim orange from the empty street. 

"Excuse me, but....aren't you cold?" A voice same from beside him, way to familiar for Keith to look over.

"What do you want, Lance...." He bit his lip, feeling tears form in his eyes. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Do you wanna talk about it?" Keith turned his head at the question, glaring at Lance. 

"There's nothing to talk about anymore, so leave me alone." He snapped. 

Lance looked hurt for a moment, he quickly recovered with a fake smile. "Look, Keith. I know that you may have gotten upset that I was with Nyma, but you need to understand something." 

"What exactly is that?" He looked straight into Lance's eyes. 

"Whatever I said that made it seem like I liked you the way you liked me.....I apologize if you got the wrong idea. But....I was just using you for the sex." Keith's eyes widened. He moved away from Lance. 

"W-what....?" His chest hurt, like he couldn't breathe anymore. 

"Look, man. It was fun while it lasted but.....I can't do it anymore." Lance gave a sympathetic look. 

Keith backed up into the road, hands clutching his chest. This is a joke, right? Lance wouldn't do something like this.....would he?

The last thing Keith heard was Lance screaming at him, panicked. Keith turned his head to see bright lights........and then nothing.

\--------------------Time skip------------------

A tap on Keith's shoulder woke him up. He jumped, turning to see who it was. 

"Hey. you okay? You seem a bit pale." Lance took a seat next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Y-yeah.....must've dozed off for a few.....that's all." He looked at the ground.

"Look, Shiro told me you were upset. But I didn't do anything with her if that's what you think. She just wanted to hang out and she wanted to do more....I didn't." 

"You're not lying are you?" Keith looked up at him.

"Not at all, I promise." He took Keith's hand, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Shiro is gonna pull the car up for me. I can take you back with me." 

Keith nodded. "Alright, thanks." He let out a shaky sigh, squeezing Lance's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! Work and school is KILLING me.   
> -  
> Incase any of you were confused, Keith dozed off and was dreaming about the whole using thing

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, it gets more interesting throughout the chapters 


End file.
